Interlude
by Kaleiya
Summary: Après la victoire contre l'équipe d'Amino, petit interlude entre Hiruma et Musashi. OS, yaoi. Pas de lime ou de lemon.


**Disclaimer** : … Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas… (grimace en voyant un carnet noir) … Mais l'auteur de cette fic appartient à Hiruma Yoichi…

**Auteur** : Kaleiya, toujours sous les ordres du grand maître

**Rating** : T. Quoi ? Vous espériez un lemon ? Une autre fois mes p'tits loups ! (quand le grand maître n'aura pas un flingue pointé sur moi en l'occurrence…)

**Genre** : Yaoi, Romance

**Pairing** : MusaHiru parce que bon, une auteur de yaoi qui ne fait pas de yaoi sur Eyeshield 21, ça craint un peu

**Note** : Pour ceux qui lisent le manga, ça se passe le jour où l'on voit Hiruma dire que suite à la victoire contre Amino, il a fait construire un entrepôt d'armes souterrain (Tome 12). Donc ça se passe avant que Sena et Monta n'arrivent.

**Beta** : … en vacances à priori… Mise à jour quand elle sera revenue.

* * *

Toc toc toc

Assit la chaise en équilibre et les pieds sur la table, Hiruma leva brièvement les yeux de l'écran de son portable quand il entendit frapper à la porte du local. Il ne répondit rien, laissant la personne derrière celle-ci l'ouvrir.

.- T'es en avance fuckin'vieux ! fit le blond en refermant son ordinateur, levant les yeux sur son ami.

Musashi resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant sa caisse à outils de la main droite.

.- Te connaissant, je me doutais que tu serais là avant l'heure fixée. Je dois m'occuper de quoi ce coup-ci ? demanda l'ex-kicker des Devil Bats d'un ton neutre.

.- J'vais te montrer.

Le quaterback se leva de sa chaise et posa son ordinateur sur la table. Il laissa son ami s'écarter puis il sortit du local et s'arrêta au niveau d'une plaque d'égouts. Il se baissa pour retirer la plaque.

.- Ok, fit Musashi.

Le jeune charpentier laissa le blond descendre l'échelle, auparavant dissimulée par la plaque de métal puis, une fois qu'il ne le vit plus, il emprunta le même chemin que lui. Une fois en bas de l'échelle, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux armes et explosifs qui se trouvaient dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un entrepôt souterrain. Hiruma pointa une étagère qui semblait particulièrement bancale.

.- Faudrait que tu m'répares ça, dit-il sans le regarder.

Musashi ne posa aucune question. Le travail serait rapide vu qu'il lui fallait simplement remplacer la vis qui était partie. Pendant le laps de temps où il cherchait ce qu'il lui fallait dans sa boite à outils, il vit son ami remonter l'échelle pour remettre en place la plaque d'égouts puis redescendre et s'adosser à un mur, mâchant tranquillement son chewing-gum tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il avait terminé le travail qui lui avait été demandé.

.- C'est tout ? demanda t-il en finissant de ranger ses outils.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse de la part du blond. Il se tourna vers lui, remarquant qu'il évitait toujours de le regarder.

.- Hiruma ?

.- Tu sais qu'on a gagné notre premier match du tournoi d'automne ?

Musashi soupira. Il se doutait bien que le blond ne l'aurait pas fait venir seulement pour réparer une simple étagère.

.- Je ne peux pas revenir dans l'équipe et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Hiruma.

.- Pour l'instant mais un jour, tu reviendras.

Le kicker ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin à cette remarque. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé.

.- Qui parle là ? Le capitaine de Deimon prêt à tout pour la victoire, l'ami ou bien…

Il marqua une pause d'une seconde pendant laquelle le quaterback planta ses iris verts dans ses yeux sombres.

.- … celui avec qui j'ai partagé plusieurs de mes nuits ?

.- Tch !

Hiruma fit un pas vers l'échelle mais il se fit subitement attraper par la taille puis plaquer contre le mur par Musashi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, des lèvres se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes, le laissant quelques secondes sans voix et les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Quand il sentit une langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure, il ferma les yeux puis entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant sa langue rejoindre sa jumelle. Il agrippa fermement le haut de son compagnon pendant que ce dernier resserra l'une de ses mains sur la taille du blond, l'autre se posant contre le mur, au niveau de leurs têtes.

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Musashi eu un sourire en coin, faisant hausser un sourcil à Hiruma qui avait ouvert les yeux.

.- On dirait que la troisième réponse était la bonne, dit-il, énervant son compagnon par la même occasion.

.- Fuckin'vieux, t'es vrai…

Le capitaine de Deimon ne termina jamais sa phrase, ses lèvres se faisant de nouveau happer par celles de l'ex-kicker dans un baiser ardent auquel il s'empressa de répondre. Les mains du jeune charpentier attrapèrent les poignets du blond et le forcèrent à lâcher son haut, lui écartant les bras pour les plaquer contre le mur. Il colla son corps contre le sien, leurs bassins étant au même niveau, puis descendit sa bouche au creux de la nuque du quaterback, y déposant des baisers qui provoquaient des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier.

.- Lâche-moi… lâcha le démon dans un souffle.

.- Non, répliqua l'ex-kicker avant de lui mordiller l'oreille gauche.

.- Ke ke ke… T'as tant envie que ça de me sauter ?

.- Reconnaît quand même que c'est une belle occasion.

Musashi libéra un des poignets d'Hiruma afin de pouvoir poser sa main sur la taille de ce dernier. Seulement, à peine eu-t-il frôlé le pantalon sombre qu'il sentit un canon de revolver contre sa tempe, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

.- Ke ke ke. C'est vrai fuckin'vieux mais si ma mémoire est bonne, tu es parti il y a quelques temps…

Le jeune charpentier relâcha le blond et fit deux pas en arrière, se retrouvant face à son ami qui pointait l'arme sur lui, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

.- Tu croyais quand même pas que je resterai tranquille comme une fuckin' nana ? Et n'espère pas qu'on s'fera une bonne partie de jambes en l'air aujourd'hui.

.- Très bien. Un autre jour donc…

.- Quand tu reviendras parmi les Devil Bats !

Musashi ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis regarda Hiruma droit dans les yeux.

.- Hiruma…

.- Ke ke ke ! Je sais que tu reviendras dans l'équipe un jour donc en attendant que ça arrive, on fait comme depuis que t'es parti : on garde chacun notre fuckin' frustration et on évite d'aller voir ailleurs.

L'ex-kicker soupira après la réplique du démon. Il le savait très bien que son amant avait très mal digéré son départ mais qu'est ce qu'il espérait ? Que son père guérisse miraculeusement ? Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que ça lui manquait de taper dans ce ballon ovale. Oui, il avait envie de revenir jouer au foot américain avec ses amis et d'aller au Christmas Bowl. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'entreprise de son père comme ça.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il remarqua que le blond était juste à coté de lui, son revolver posé sur l'étagère venant d'être réparée. Il sentit son souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille, tous deux restant immobiles.

.- Fais-moi penser de faire installer un lit dans ce fuckin' entrepôt ! Ca pourrait se révéler utile un jour, lui glissa malicieusement le capitaine des Devil Bats à l'oreille.

Il ne voyait point l'expression de son ami, celui-ci n'ayant pas bougé de sa place, mais il devinait aisément ce sourire pervers et ces yeux luisant d'une lueur des plus sadiques, pleins de projets tous plus alléchants que les précédents.

Hiruma s'éloigna de lui, commençant à grimper sur les barreaux de l'échelle quand il le vit subitement s'arrêter au troisième montant, l'oreille tendue vers la surface. Intrigué, il se plaça près de son ami et entendit deux voix se rapprocher.

.- On va rendre visite à Musashi après la fête ? demanda la première voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Sena.

.- Tu m'étonnes ! répondit la deuxième voix qui n'était autre que celle de Monta.

L'oreille pointue du blond frémit, sentant venir quelque chose de croustillant. Le brun vit le démon mettre la main sur un bazooka qui était rangé dans un recoin près de l'échelle.

.- Il nous a promit de revenir si nous devenions forts ! Cet homme a le visage de quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses ! ajouta le receveur, faisant soupirer l'ex-kicker.

Ce dernier n'entendit pas la réplique suivante, le blond lui ayant fait signe de récupérer sa boite à outils. Il revint près de l'échelle et constata que les deux jeunes joueurs devaient être à présent juste au dessus d'eux.

.- Si jamais on entre en parlant de ça et qu'Hiruma est là… murmura le running back.

En parlant d'Hiruma… celui-ci avait un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les deux élèves de première année. Musashi le vit se préparer à l'attaque, le tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il profita des quelques secondes où il avait une vue sur le fessier du quaterback et se boucha une oreille de sa main libre lorsque celui-ci tira avec son arme, faisant sauter la plaque d'égouts ainsi que ce trouvait dessus tout en criant « Qui c'est que vous voulez faire revenir ? ».

Une fois celui-ci sorti, il sourit, l'imaginant aisément terroriser ses joueurs à son sujet. S'ils savaient quelle relation lui et leur capitaine entretenait en privé…

* * *

NB : Mais arrêtez de me menacer avec vos armes ! Il n'y aura pas de suite à ce one-shot mes loupiots et encore moins de chapitre bonus avec un lemon… Sauf si j'en obtiens l'autorisation de la part du grand maître mais c'est pas gagné là…

J'avoue pas être très fière de la fin. J'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain OS yaoi.

Auteur vs Perso :

Fangirls fan de yaoi(se baladent devant chez l'auteur avec des pancartes avec marqué dessus « On veut du lemon ! »)

Kaleiya : … Comment elles sont arrivées là celles-là ?

Hiruma (fait une bulle de chewing-gum) : Quelqu'un t'a balancée on dirait !

Kaleiya : S'il y avait marqué autre chose sur leurs pancartes, je n'aurais aucunement hésité à t'accuser toi…

Hiruma : Tch ! C'est pas rentable de te dénoncer pour moi !

Kaleiya : Je m'en doute bien… Mais qui a fait ça dans ce cas ?

Hiruma : J'ai bien une fuckin' idée sur notre fuckin' individu…

Kaleiya : Je suis toute ouïe cher ami.

Hiruma (pointe quelqu'un du doigt dans la foule)

Kaleiya (regarde qui est désigné et hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant la personne) : Effectivement… Y a pas vraiment de doutes je pense…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la troupe de fangirls fut dispersée de force suite à l'arrivée violente de Cerberos qui s'était mit à pourchasser Sanzo, préalablement repéré par Hiruma et Kaleiya. Les restes du runningback des Shinryuugi Naga furent ensuite remit à ses coéquipiers.


End file.
